Tant bien que mal
by Andy56
Summary: Une voiture, une chanson, 4 visions des choses...


Auteur : Andy56 (missparker63@hotmail.com  
  
Genre : Songfic  
  
Disclaimers : Ni les personnages ni les paroles de la chanson ne m'appartiennent. Je ne touche pas d'argent et je ne fais cela que pour le plaisir.  
  
Time-Line : Post IOTH (c'est ma spécialité.)  
  
Résumé : Une soirée, une chanson, 4 visions des choses.  
  
Tant bien que mal  
  
Mlle Parker claque violement la portière après s'être installée. Elle met quelques secondes à trouver le trou de la serrure avec le bout de sa clé. Elle est sur les nerfs car Jarod vient une fois de plus de nous filer entre les doigts. Ou serait-ce plutôt à cause du mauvais tour qu'il vient de lui jouer ? Je suis forcé d'avouer que Broots et moi avons eu beaucoup de difficultés à nous retenir de rire. Jarod m'étonnera toujours, devenir strip-teaseur pour dénoncer un trafic de prostitution, je n'en serais aucunement capable. Toujours est-il que les amis qu'il s'est fait ici ont la particularité d'être très. Quel mot correspondrait le mieux ? Chaleureux ? Jamais je n'oublierai l'expression de Mlle Parker quand trois hommes très peu vêtus mais musclés se sont approchés d'elle. La faire s'asseoir au beau milieu de la salle pour l'empêcher de suivre Jarod était une idée vraiment astucieuse. Pendant que l'un la retenait contre le dossier de sa chaise, les deux autres se dénudaient peu à peu. Si elle avait pu, elle les aurait tués d'un simple regard. Au bout d'un très court moment, elle réussit tout de même à se libérer de leur emprise en jouant des coudes et courut vers la porte de derrière. Elle l'avait bien sûr manqué et nous l'avions vue revenir, folle de rage. Elle a même été jusqu'à attraper l'un des hommes à la gorge, tentant de le faire parler mais nous l'avons empêchée de faire une bêtise. Malgré tout, je pense qu'elle est maintenant irritée car elle est déçue de ne pas l'avoir vu. Un seul coup d'?il lui aurait permis de s'assurer de son état d'esprit et de santé. Elle n'est pas loin de craquer, il ne lui manque qu'une phrase ou un mot qui puisse provoquer un déclic en elle. Elle quittera alors cette misérable petite vie et trouvera le bonheur aux cotés de Jarod, j'en suis sûr, mais quand ?  
  
Dans quelques minutes, il faut que je tienne ma promesse. Mon Dieu, faites que Mlle Parker soit calmée, ce n'est pas Jarod qui est dans cette voiture et qui ramassera la foudre si elle ne saisit pas son message. Oh et puis elle est humaine, elle ne va pas se défouler sur moi. enfin j'espère. Il n'y a aucune raison, elle sera plutôt heureuse, je le serais moi. Je rêve qu'elle se retourne vers moi, arborant son magnifique sourire et qu'elle me dise merci. Je crois que cela ne peut rester qu'un souhait et rien d'autre. Jamais la Mlle Parker que je connais, que nous connaissons Jarod, Sydney et moi ne le ferait. J'espère seulement qu'elle oubliera ses petites douleurs et qu'elle répondra à son appel. Je dois faire mon travail, ma mission, dans deux minutes et elle vient d'insulter un conducteur de tous les noms de la terre. Le pauvre n'était pas en tort, elle venait de lui brûler la priorité et il a du écraser sa pédale de frein pour ne pas nous rentrer dedans. Dans ces cas-là, mieux vaut se taire qu'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle a fait quelque chose de mal. A quoi pensai-je ? Ah oui, pourquoi ai-je accepté de l'aider ? Je vais signer mon arrêt de mort, c'est sûr. Pourquoi ai-je trouvé que Jarod avait eu une bonne idée ? Parce c'est la meilleure idée que je n'ai jamais entendue, parce que l'on ne peut pas dire si facilement ses sentiments droit dans les yeux de Mlle Parker, parce qu'ils méritent d'être heureux tous les deux. Aller, courage, je ne veux que son bien après tout, même si je dois y laisser ma tête, mes mains, ma langue et certainement autre chose... C'est bientôt Noël, des miracles se produisent parfois. Je me penche en avant, tends le bras et allume la radio. Mlle Parker me lance un regard noir qui se transforme instantanément en étonnement car elle écoute l'animateur.  
  
« Et voici une très belle chanson d'amour, de la part de la souris au chat. Et son message est : ma vie tient en deux mots, je t'aime et j'espère que tu comprendras. »  
  
Tu vois la souffrance  
  
Appartient à l'amour  
  
Un peu comme le silence  
  
A la fin de ce jour  
  
Il faut de la patience  
  
Pour se retrouver  
  
Peut-être un peu d'absence  
  
Pour mieux se trouver  
  
Tu vois tous ces doutes  
  
Appartiennent à l'amour  
  
Un peu comme cette route  
  
Qui nous unit pour toujours  
  
Tant bien que mal  
  
On voudrait s'aimer  
  
Mais c'est fatal  
  
Qu'il reste des regrets  
  
Tant bien que mal  
  
On cherche le secret  
  
Pour se parler  
  
Tant bien que mal  
  
Tu vois toutes ces questions  
  
Appartiennent à l'amour  
  
Un peu comme l'illusion  
  
A nos rêves un peu courts  
  
Aujourd'hui nos c?urs tremblent  
  
Nos mains se resserrent  
  
Mais ce qui nous rassemble  
  
C'est aussi ce qui nous perd  
  
Il faudrait s'écouter  
  
Se regarder en face  
  
Apprendre à se donner  
  
Pour mieux s'apprivoiser  
  
Tant bien que mal  
  
On voudrait s'aimer  
  
Mais c'est fatal  
  
Qu'il reste des regrets  
  
Tant bien que mal  
  
On cherche le secret  
  
Pour se parler  
  
Tant bien que mal  
  
Tant bien que mal  
  
On cherche le secret  
  
Pour se comprendre  
  
Tant bien que mal  
  
Tant bien que mal  
  
Tant bien que mal, Hélène Ségara, extrait de l'album Humaine.  
  
Comment fait-il pour me toucher aussi profondément alors qu'il est si loin ? Broots et Sydney me dévisagent, la bouche entre ouverte, ils attendent une réponse mais je ne sais même pas si je la connais. J'ai bien compris ce qu'il a voulu me dire mais dois-je l'ignorer et rentrer au Centre ou aller le retrouver ? De toute façon, je ne ais même pas où il se trouve. Et je ne peux pas tout quitter comme cela pour vivre une vie de fugitive, constamment en danger qui plus est. Non, je lui ai déjà tout dit alors pourquoi insiste-t-il ? Je m'arrête au feu rouge, Broots me donne alors un morceau de papier griffonné. C'est l'écriture de Jarod, il me demande de regarder sur ma gauche. Comme par réflexe, je tourne doucement la tête, me demandant ce qui m'attend. Il est là, dans une sublime Porsche noire décapotable. Le petit salopard, il me vole ma voiture et aussi mes. mais ce sont mes valises qui sont à l'arrière ? Il me fait signe de baisser la vitre, je m'exécute, bien décidée à lui remettre les idées en place. Il me sourit, de ce sourire agaçant, il brandit un petit boîtier noir. Je viens de comprendre, cette andouille a piraté les feux tricolores. Il me dit de me taire et je l'écoute en silence, comme une gamine à qui on fait la leçon. Mon Dieu, où est passée Mlle Parker ? Le voilà qui me pose un ultimatum, cela fait 5 ans qu'il s'escrime à me parler et que je fais la sourde oreille. Soit je pars avec lui immédiatement, soit il part définitivement. Je ne pensais pas que cela me ferait si mal, j'imagine un instant ma vie sans lui. Des larmes emplissent mes yeux mais ne coulent pas, ma main se pose sur la poignée de la portière. Je la pousse lentement, pose les deux pieds au sol et monte dans ma Porsche. Je le regarde fixement pendant. pas plus d'un dixième de seconde et je l'embrasse. Je suis devenue folle, c'est sûr, mais cela fait si longtemps que j'avais envie de la faire.  
  
Ca aura été radical, ce que c'est agréable de la sentir contre moi, de sentir son parfum et ses lèvres de soie contre les miennes. Quand on se décolle, je jette un ?il en direction de la Lincoln. J'ai beau remuer mes souvenirs, je suis sûr que je n'ai jamais vu d'yeux aussi grands et ronds ! Parker tient ma main, elle la serre fort et je remarque qu'elle tremble. En fait non, ce sont les battements de son c?ur, ils battent à tout rompre, je pense que c'est bon signe. Soudain je reviens à la réalité et me retourne. Des dizaines de voitures se trouvent derrière nous, certains conducteurs en sont même sortis. Ils nous regardent avec des airs incommodes et agressifs, nous ne nous entendons pas car les bruits des klaxons résonnent dans toute la rue. Je presse un bouton sur ma télécommande, le feu passe au vert et avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur, j'informe Sydney et Broots que nous les appellerons. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Mlle Parker aussi souriante, que c'est bon de ressentir sa présence si près de moi. Quand j'ai vu son expression tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que c'était fichu, qu'elle refuserait comme toujours. Je crois que je vais mettre beaucoup de temps à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. Je lui dit de ne pas se faire de soucis, que je prendrai grand soin d'elle. Je lui apprend, en désignant ses valises à l'arrière, que j'ai pris une partie de ses vêtements ainsi que presque tout ce qu'elle gardait comme objets pour se souvenir de sa mère. Elle me répond d'une voix mal assurée que j'ai toute sa confiance. C'est si étrange de la voir comme cela, son Smith&Wesson bien calé au creux de ses reins, c'est comme un rêve. C'est sûrement le miracle de Noël, une fête qui s'annonce la plus mémorable de ma vie car je serai en compagnie de la femme que j'aime le plus au monde.  
  
The end !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé, je veux bien des feeds même si vous n'avez pas aimé !! Sinon, pour les inconditionnels d'Hélène Ségara, vous avez dû remarquer quelque chose non ? 


End file.
